Everyting has changed
by teardrops.on.my.diary
Summary: When Aria come back to Ezra, and she think is new start, but when she find he is -A, what happen next? Troubles trible!
1. Pequeno almoço envenenado

**Desculpem por não escrever em inglês, mas para escrever em inglês a história ficaria muito pequena e com vocabulário muito básico porque o meu inglês é muito mau, e é a minha primeira fic, por isso gostava muito que comentassem, sejam cometários bons ou maus eu sei que escrever em português é um grande impedimento para lerem mas podem tentar com o google translate? :) **

**Nesta fic, a Aria e o Ezra já estão juntos á 2 meses e as liars não começam já desconfiar dele.**

* * *

Estava um lindo dia em Rosewood, e Aria teve ser acordada por aquele despertador irritante, mas ela não importava, porque hoje era segunda-feira, o dia pior para a maioria das pessoas mas para ela era um dos melhores dias, porque podia ver o Ezra, depois de um fim-de-semana sem o ver, porque estar sempre a dizer que ia para casa das meninas, o pai podia desconfiar, então decidiu dar descanso á desculpa habitual.

Aria vestiu-se e desceu apara ir para a escola quando viu que o seu pai estava a cozinhar, o que não era de todo normal:

Aria- Estás a cozinhar?!

Byron- Apeteceu-me cozinhar, vocês agora só comem comida encomendada, decidi cozinhar alguma coisa, prova.- Byron pôs uma mistela num prato e deu a Aria e ela provou, e engasgou-se

Byron-Estás bem?

Aria-Estou, está muito bom mas tenho de ir, não quero chegar atrasada.- Mentiu para não desiludir o pai, mas que seja dita a verdade, estava horrível! Definitivamente o pai não tinha o dom de fada do lar!

Entrou no carro, e foi direta a escola, para ainda tentar apanhar o Ezra antes das aulas, e das "meninas" (as raparigas que estavam sempre com duvidas, só para meterem conversa com ele, como a Aria tinha raiva delas, mas é o que dá namorar com o professor mais sexy da escola!).

Entrou na sala de Ezra, e deu-lhe um grande beijo.

Aria- Bom dia!- disse Aria com um sorriso, como era bom estar outra vez com o Ezra, era ele o homem da sua vida, não Jake, ainda bem que eles acabaram há dois meses. Ele ficou um pouco zangado, como era de esperar, mas aquilo passou-lhe e agora eram amigos e ele tem agora uma namorada nova, a Kelly que gostava verdadeiramente dele.

Ezra- Bom dia, honey, eu quero perguntar-te uma coisa.

Aria- O quê?

Ezra- Como temos ficado sempre em casa desde que ficamos juntos, estava a pensar irmos jantar no sábado á Filadelfia. O que achas?

Aria-Acho uma ótima ideia, i love you- olhou pela janela e viu que não estava ninguém e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.- Tenho de ir, vemo-nos na aula, deu-lhe um sorriso atrevido.

Ezra-Até já!

Aria foi buscar os livros de história ao cacifo, e viu a Spencer, Emily e a Hanna.

Hanna-Bom dia! Estás com um sorrisinho o que se passou- provocou a Aria

Aria- Foi o Ezra que me convidou para jantar no sábado- disse envergonhada

Emily-Que romântico!- Gozou a Emily

Aria começou a sentir-se mal disposta, a pareceu-lhe que ia vomitar, foi a correr para a casa do banho, elas foram à trás da Aria.

Spencer- Estás bem Aria?- perguntou Spencer com uma voz preocupada

Aria - Estou- disse do outro lado da porta

Hanna- Se calhar comeste alguma coisa que te fez mal.

Aria- Se calhar tens razão Hanna, é que o meu pai fez uma estranha panqueca e depois bebi café, o meu estomago deve ter ficado confuso!- Riu-se quanto estava a larvar as mãos.

Depois ouviu-se o toque da campainha, e lá foram elas para aula.


	2. Jantar em Filadélfia

Aqui está o segundo capitulo, este é só um "descanso" porque nos próximos vai haver muito drama.

Espero que gostem e se possível gostava que comentassem :), Obrigada

* * *

No final de tarde sábado, Aria tinha dito ao pai que ia ficar na casa da Spencer a fazer um trabalho de inglês, o que não era totalmente mentira já que Aria estava mesmo na casa da Spencer mas estava preparar-se para jantar com o Ezra, pois se o pai a visse a sair de casa assim, iria suspeitar de certeza.

Aria-O que achas, Spencer?- Aria estava com um vestido preto justo na parte de cima e com alguns folhos na parte de baixo, tinha umas sandálias pretas e o cabelo solto com alguns caracóis.

Spencer- Acho que estás ótima, mas para o Ezra estás sempre bem.

Aria- Vou acreditar em ti...- disse com uma voz desconfiada.

Spencer- Podes confiar em mim, estás linda.

Ouviram um buzina de um carro.

Aria- É o Ezra, tenho de ir, obrigada por me deixares vestir-me aqui.

Spencer-De nada.

Aria desceu as escadas e entrou no carro cinzento, Ezra estava vestido com uma camisa branca e umas calças pretas, Aria pensou que ele nem devia ter demorado dois minutos para decidir o que vestir, não que ela tivesse ficado desiludida mas aquela camisa ficava-lhe a matar! Ezra deu-lhe um grade beijo e disse – Woah! Estás linda!

Aria- Obrigada! Tu também estás muito bonito -Sentiu-se a corar.- Então a que restaurante vamos?

Ezra- Vamos a um restaurante italiano.

Aria-Que bom! Mas deves querer que eu engorde, porque ontem já foi as pipocas hoje comida italiana!- disse Aria a brincar.

Ezra- Para mim estás estás sempre linda, mesmo com uns quilinhos a mais- brincou ele. Aria deu-lhe uma chapada no braço

Aria- Estás a dizer que eu estou gorda?!- brincou ela

Ezra- Eu não disse isso, vamos para não chegares tarde a casa- disse ele com voz doce e deu-lhe um beijinho.

Passado um hora já tinham chegado a Filadélfia, e estavam sentados numa das mesas do canto num restaurante muito rústico e muito romântico até com um violino a tocar.

Aria- Isto é tão romântico, i love you!- Aria deu-lhe um beijo

Ezra- I love you, too.

Aria- Tenho de ir à casa de Banho!- Aria saiu a correr para a casa de banho e começou a vomitar. Ezra ficou preocupado e foi ter com ela.

Ezra- Estás bem, Aria?- perguntou ele do outro lado da porta.

Aria- Estou bem, não te preocupes Ezra- tentou tranquiliza-lo porque ela sabia que ele era super protector. Aria saiu da casa de banho e viu a cara de preocupação dele.

Aria- Eu já te disse que estou bem, não te preocupes- deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.- Vamos acabar de jantar!

O jantar decorreu sem problemas e já estavam em direcção ao carro porque tinha ficado a um quilómetro do restaurante, Aria tinha a cabeça encostada ao ombro de Ezra e ele tinha os braços á volta da sua pequena cintura. Aria estava lamentar-se por não ter trazido nenhum casaco, e já estava a tremer os dentes com o frio.

Ezra- Estás com frio? Fica o meu casaco. – Ele pôs docemente o casaco nos ombros de Aria

Aria- Obrigada, esqueci-me do casaco na casa da Spencer.- disse envergonhada

Ezra- Ou não encontraste nenhum casaco que combinasse com o vestido?- brincou ele

Aria- Ou isso também- Ezra beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios.

Entraram no carro, nem foi preciso 10 minutos para Aria adormecer. Ezra estava a olhar para ela e pensava como era o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter aquela linda mulher na sua vida. Quando chegaram à casa da Spencer (porque Aria ainda de mudar de roupa).

Ezra- Aria, acorda, já chegamos- disse com a voz mais doce que tinha.

Aria- Adormeci?- disse com a voz meio estranha por ter estado a dormir.

Ezra- Não só dormiste quase o caminho todo, como também ressonaste!-brincou com ela

Aria- Sabes bem que eu não ressono!

Ezra-Ressonas sim, admite!- provocou-a e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo.

Aria- Está bem, eu admito!- beijou-o de volta –Agora tenho de ir, i love you! Até amanhã- disse com um voz triste e saiu do carro e entrou na casa da Spencer.


	3. O teste

**Aqui está o capitulo 3**

** Espero que gostem :) Cometem por favor :)**

* * *

Era terça feira e outra vez já estava aquele maldito despertador a tocar. Aria acordou mal disposta o que já tinha sido normal de um tempo para cá, e foi a correr para a casa de banho OUTRA VEZ!

Ela começou a achar muito estranho, porque estava a vomitar há algum tempo sem razão aparente, e foi ver ao calendário do telemóvel para ver quando é que tinham começado os vómitos, e ficou em estado de choque não porque já estava a vomitar há mais de uma semana, mas porque estava com um atraso de quase 3, e começou a perguntar-se se estaria mesmo... ela nem quis pensar na palavra para não dar azar.

Vestiu-se e saiu a correr e o seu pai perguntou:

- Não tomas o pequeno almoço, Aria!

Aria- Agora não tenho tempo, tenho de ir ter com a Emily antes de ir para a escola!

Aria entrou no carro e foi direta a uma farmácia, no caminho só pensava como é ela podia não ter reparado nisto antes, o que ela faria se estivesse realmente grávida, como é que o Ezra iria reagir, porque eles tiveram sempre muito cuidado e agora isto! Eles já tinham falado em ter filhos mas não agora, só quando já tivesse casados e uma casa maior, emprego... não agora que era adolescente e Ezra ainda era o seu professor. Ela estava realmente nervosa, tão nervosa que passou quatro semáfros vermelhos e quase que bateu num carro num cruzamento.

Entrou na farmácia e a farmacêutica com uns cinquenta anos perguntou-lhe:

-Bom dia, o que desejas?

-Era dois testes de gravidez- disse Aria super envergonhada. A farmacêutica olhou-a de uma maneira que parecia que ela tivesse cometido um crime.

Aria saiu da farmácia mais depressa possível e foi para casa para fazer o teste, era melhor fazer-o já do que estar a sofrer por antecipação, porque podia ser só um susto não queria dizer que estivesse mesmo grávida, tentava Aria pensar positivo.

Era só preciso esperar cinco minutos para o resultado dos testes, estes foram os cinco minutos mais longos da sua vida, a sua vida depedia daqueles testes, se dessem positivo a sua vida iria mudar para sempre.

O telemóvel tocou, já tinham passado os cinco minutos, Aria foi á casa de banho e virou um teste: ||. Ela viu o outro: ||.Ela não podia acreditar, o que ela mais temia tinha acabado de acontecer, ela estava realmente grávida, o que ela ia agora fazer!

Passou a manhã inteira a chorar, a pensar, a pesquisar no computador até ter uma dor lantejante na cabeça. Ela tinha de contar ao Ezra, e às meninas. Ela decidiu falar com elas primeiro, e viu que tinha uma data de mensagens delas e do Ezra a perguntar porque ela tinha faltado hoje e mandou-lhes uma mensagem:

_"S.O.S Preciso de falar com vocês urgentemente! Podemos encontrar-nos na casa da Spencer hoje á tarde?"_

Ela recebeu logo uma resposta da Hanna

_"Não viste as mensagens que te mandamos antes, estavamos preocupadas contigo por teres faltado ás aulas hoje, a Spencer disse que pode ser, encontra-nos láJ "_

Já estavam todas sentadas no sofá da sala da Spencer, Aria nem sabia como contar isto, até que a Hanna ajudou:

-O que nos querias contar?

Aria-Eu preciso imenso da vossa ajuda é que eu não sei o que fazer, estou completamente desesperada e por favor não me julguem.

Hanna- Claro que não, Aria, nós estamos aqui para te apoiar, és a nossa melhor amiga, nós não te vamos julgar.

Aria- Eu estou grávida- disse num sussurro que ela não tinha a certeza se elas tinham ouvido mas Aria achava que não conseguia dizer outra vez.

Spencer- O quê? Tu estás grávida?!

Aria-Sim...

Spencer- Tu e o Ezra não usaram proteções?! O que tu vai fazer agora, como é que vais tomar conta de um bebé...

Emily- Calma Spencer! Não achas que a Aria já não está a sofrer, ela não precisa dos teus seremões agora!

Aria- Obrigada Emily, mas a Spencer tem razão...- Aria começa a chorar e a soluçar.- Como é que vou educar um bebé, como é que vou para faculdade...

Emily-Calma Aria, nós estamos aqui, nós vamos-te ajudar, incluindo a Spencer!-

Spencer- Claro que sim! Desculpa Aria, eu não queria dizer aquilo,é que eu preocupo-me muito contigo, desculpa.

Aria- Não faz mal, eu sei que vocês só estam preocupadas comigo- Aria alevantou-se de repente e foi direta á casa de banho e as restantes raparigas foram atrás dela.

Hanna- Estás bem, Aria?- perguntou com a voz invidentemente preocupada.

Aria- Eu estou bem! Agora isto é normal!- Ouviu-se do outro lado da porta seguido de outro vómito.

Spencer num sussuro- Nós temos de lhe contar que o Ezra é o –A

Emily- Ela está grávida! Ela não se pode enervar.

Spencer- Já te esqueçeste que ela está grávida do –A? E se não lhe contar-mos agora, ela vai contar ao Ezra depois, e eu tenho medo do que ele possa lhe fazer -disse numa voz desesperada.

Hanna- Eu acho que é melhor contarmos depois.

Spencer- Vocês têm a certeza? Eu acho que é melhor...

Neste instânte Aria saiu da casa de banho e elas calaram-se e Hanna mudou se assunto:

-O que estás a pensar em fazer em relação ao bebé, vais ficar com ele ou vais fazer um aborto?-perguntou a medo.

Aria -Eu sinceramente não sei e também eu tenho de falar com o Ezra primeiro mas não sei se consigo fazer um aborto.- De repente instalou-se um silêncio constrangedor, e Aria deu-se a pensar na pergunta da Hanna. " Eu por um lado estou realmente feliz mas ficar com ele vai trazer tantos problemas mas eu não consigo matar um bebé inocente, o meu bebé. Eu posso só ter descoberto que estou grávida há poucas horas mas sinto um conexão com ele, eu sei que elas não iriam compreender, porque elas simplesmente não têm uma pequena criança a crescer dentro delas."

* * *

** No próximo capitulo a Aria vai contar ao Ezra mas...**


	4. -A (PARTE 1)

**Este capitulo será dividido em 2 partes,e está é a parte 1, espero que gostem! :) Cometem, por favor :)**

* * *

Depois de ter falado com as suas amigas, ela agora tinha de falar com Ezra para lhe contar tudo. Entrou no carro e foi direta ao apartamento dele, quando chegou há entrada do prédio viu o Ezra a sair vestido de uma forma um pouco estranha: Tinha um casaco preto e um boné de basebol também preto. Aria achou muito parecido á farda do A Team mas ela pensou que estaria a alucinar mas teve um pressentimento muito estranho que não conseguia explicar e decidiu segui-lo.

Quando passaram a tabuleta de Ravenswood Aria sentiu que os olhos estavam molhados, e uma lágrima de cada vez começo a escorrer-lhe pela cara, ela estava a pensar em todas as razões e mais algumas para que Ezra estivesse em Ravenswood vestido como um membro do A. Quando chegaram á rua do covil do –A, Aria já tinha esgotado todas as razões para que ele estivesse ali a não ser que ele fosse o –A, o amor da sua vida, o pai do seu filho seria a pessoa que a torturava há quase 2 anos e que provavelmente tinha matado a Alison. Mas lembrou-se de Toby ele também esteve no A Team mas era para proteger a Spencer, o Ezra também poderia estar a fazer o mesmo, pelo menos era o que Aria desejava.

Ezra entrou no prédio, o mesmo prédio do covil, Aria segui-o. Ezra sentou-se na cadeira onde estava montado o sistema de vigilância, começou à procura de algo e apareceram várias imagens da Alison. Foi então que Aria estava numa parte da entrada onde Ezra não podia a ver, que se percebeu que ele não a estava a protege-la mas ele era mesmo o -A que andava a procura da Alison.

Ela nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver, o Ezra que ela conhecia não existia, só existia um psicopata que a tinha torturado todos aqueles anos e estava a tentar matar Ali. Como é que ela não se apercebeu disto antes, Aria continuou a chorar desalmadamente até que Ezra a ouviu.

Ezra- Aria, o que estás a fazer aqui?

Aria- Isso é o que eu pergunto, o que tu estás a fazer aqui, vestido assim- continuou a chorar.

Ezra- Eu posso explicar.

Aria- Claro que podes, podes tentar explicar, explicar que me torturas a mim e ás minhas amigas há quase 2 anos a que estás a tentar matar a Alison, enquanto namoravas comigo e me abraças-me quanto estava a morrer de medo, enquanto eu devia era ter medo de ti...- Aria já começava a gritar e a soluçar ao mesmo tempo

Ezra- Isso não é verdade...- tentava a acalmar mas só piorava a situação.

Aria- A verdade é que tu és monstro e eu estou grávida de um monstro-gritou ela e saiu a correr.

Aria entrou no carro e foi direta para casa, foi buscar uma pequena mala, papel e uma caneta e foi ao escritório do seu pai e abriu uma gaveta...

Ezra ainda estava a no covil sentado na mesma cadeira onde a Aria o tinha visto, mas agora era diferente ele tinha a cabeça apoiado no braço, tinha um copo de whisky na mesa e estava a chorar e a olhar para o ecrã do computador desligado e a pensar em como ele queria fazer duas coisas, e acabou por não conseguir fazer nenhuma e ainda pior acabou por perder o que era mais importante para ele. Aria. Como ele não conseguiu explicar o porquê desta situação toda e principalmente uma coisa que não lhe saia da cabeça foi o que ela tinha dito antes de se ir embora, que ela estava grávida dele.

Ezra decidiu ligar o computador, meteu a palavra passe: B-26 e decidiu ver o que ela estava a fazer, e o que ele viu que ela estava a tirar da gaveta, ela não poderia fazer aquilo, e tudo era culpa dele, ele tinha de a impedir, custe o custar!

* * *

Este capitulo é um pouco pequeno, mas o próximo vai ser maior e vai ter as respostas que querem :)


	5. -A (PARTE 2)

Lamento por demorado muito tempo a atualizar mas como nem tive nenhum cometário no ultimo capitulo. Eu gostava que estivesse mais comentários :) Por isso comentem, por favor :)

Pronto, aqui está a parte 2, espero que gostem, quem quer que seja que esteja a ler a minha história :)

* * *

Aria estava a conduzir para uma zona de Rosewood que as pessoas atarefadas não conheciam, uma floresta com vista para toda a cidade, quando lá chegou sentou numa pedra ao pé de um penhasco e começou a escrever:

"Eu sei que me vão odiar pelo o que vou fazer mas eu estava desesperada, não tenho mais razão para viver. Eu já me senti assim mas tinha uma pessoa para apoiar enquanto encontraram a Ali, quando começou as mensagens do -A e quando vocês estavam a divorciar, mas agora eu não eu não tenho ninguém...

Sempre que se zangavam comigo eu ficava chateada e pensava que era eu que tinha razão, estava errada eram vocês que tinham razão, não tinha como dar certo e não deu, eu só descobri isto tarde demais.

Amo-vos muito, mãe, pai, Mike, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, vou ter tantas saudades vossas, nunca se esqueçam de mim, porque eu vou estar a ver tudo de onde estiver. "

A folha já estava completamente encharcada e algumas partes nem se percebia. Ela continuou a pensar não nas pessoas para quem era destinada a carta, mas no causador dela. Ezra. Como é que ela não percebeu aquilo antes, em todos os momentos que estavam juntos ela nunca tinha visto um pouco de desonestidades nos olhos dele, claro que se zangavam ás vezes mas ela pensava que a sua relação era verdadeira, mas parece que se enganou, tudo foi uma mentira.

Mas o pior disto tudo, era que ela ainda o amava apesar de tudo, era o que mais lhe custava, não conseguir esquece-lo depois de todo o mal que ele lhe tinha feito.

Aria abriu a mala e tirou...

...

Ezra não podia deixa-la fazer aquilo, ele não podia perde-la, não podia. Ele era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Ele ao tentar protege-la ainda só fez pior. Ele tinha de chegar primeiro antes que ela acabasse por fazer...Ezra ia o mais depressa que o carro aguentava, ao menos o localizador que ela tinha no telefone servia para alguma coisa.

...

...tirou a arma do pai, apontou á cabeça, fechou os olhos e preparou-se para que toda a sua dor no coração desaparecesse.

-Ariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por favor não faças isso!- gritou Ezra.

- Ezra?- Aria estava admirado por ele estar ali, ele que a torturou tanto tempo estava preocupado se ela se matava ou não?

-Dá-me a arma.

-Para quê, para tu me matares?

-Achas que eu te ia matar, eu amo-te!

-Que grande maneira de o mostrar- disse Aria sarcasticamente. Ezra começou a aproximar dela

- Por favor dá me a arma.

-Para me matares como mataste a Alison?!

-Achas que eu ia matar a minha irmã?

-Irmã? O que queres dizer com isso?-disse Aria perplexa

-Por favor dá-me a arma que explico-te tudo - Por alguma razão aqueles olhos transmitiram-lhe segurança, aqueles olhos azuis que a fizeram apaixonar por ele, e Aria queria explicações, por isso deu-lhe a arma. Ezra atirou a arma pelo penhasco abaixo e abraçou Aria o mais que pode.

- O que estás a fazer- Aria afastou-se, ainda estava perturbada com tudo isto- Eu quero que te expliques, não que me abraces!

-Desculpa.- pediu logo desculpas, ele percebeu que tinha de reconquistar a confiança de Aria e isso iria demorar tempo.- O que queres saber?

-Olha que pergunta, quero saber tudo, porque é que estás no A Team, porque é que há dois minutos disseste que eras irmão da Alison, porque é que me mentiste- Aria começou a gaguejar - se me amas realmente.

Sentaram-se os dois no chão porque ia ser uma GRANDE explicação!

-Claro que te amo Aria, tu és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu nem quero imaginar se chegasse dez minutos mais tarde... Eu sei que mereces uma explicação, eu sei que tu e o resto das meninas sabem que a Alison namorou com um rapaz mais velho. Era o Wilden, Ian e eu. Eu conheci a Alison em Cape May e pensei que ela fosse mais velha, e começamos a namorar, não era bem um namoro, era uma coisa de verão. - Olhou para Aria para tentar ver o que ela estava a pensar, mas a expressão dela era indecifrável.

- Um dia a minha mãe telefonou-me a querer jantar comigo para me dizer uma coisa importante, eu lá fui de contra vontade. E eu acabei por ouvir uma coisa que não estava á espera, a minha mãe descobriu que eu "namorava" com a Alison e disse que havia uma possibilidade de seremos irmãos.

-Como?

- Ao que parece a minha mãe e mãe da Alison tinham amigas comuns e houve jantares entre os nossos pais e a Sra. Dilaurentis ficou muito amiga do meu pai, e a minha mãe descobriu mas não contou nada, até que o meu pai morreu e depois deve ter ouvido eu a falar da Alison e foi investigar, e descobriu que o Sr. Dilaurentis não pode ter filhos, e a minha mãe descobriu o caso do meu pai por volta de um ano da Ai nascer, quando ela me contou eu nem queria acreditar e tirei-lhe uns cabelos ás escondidas e fiz um teste de ADN e deu positivo.

Eu tive de me afastar dela para depois contar-lhe, para não ser tão difícil para ela mas ela depois desapareceu, eu ainda estive á espera que ela aparecesse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu queria falar com ela, ela foi sempre minha irmã eu não sabia, eu precisava de saber onde é que ela estava, percebes?

Aria- Sim, mas o que isto tem a ver com o -A?

Ezra- Eu andei-me a armar em detive e descobri muito pouco, e até comecei com teorias malucas como fossem vocês que a tivessem matado.- Aria fez uma cara assustada- Mas quando te conheci...

Aria- Então já sabias quem eu era?

Ezra-Sim, sabia que eras amiga dela, mas aquilo não foi por interesse, juro. Olhou para Aria para tentar ver se ela acreditava nele.

Aria- É difícil de acreditar, mas eu acredito em ti- Aria deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Ezra- Depois contaste-me sobre teres sido ameaçada pelo o -A e eu quis proteger-te e depois lembrei-me da Alison, que se calhar era a mesma pessoa que a tentou matar e que agora anda atrás dela. Eu tive de me juntar a ele ou ela ou quer que seja para estar um passo á frente dele. Eu tentei proteger-vos ás duas, e fiz coisas que não em orgulho, como quase que te perdi há 10 minutos.

Aria- Tu não me perdeste- Aria beijou-o para surpresa de Ezra que lhe retribui-o beijo, um beijo que fazia que não fossem mais palavras, era a maneira dela mostrar que confiava nele.

Ezra-Então quer dizer que me perdoas?

Aria-Claro que sim, tu só estavas tentar proteger-nos á duas- Aria encostou a sua cabeça ao ombro de Ezra, e ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, num silêncio confortável. E entretanto começou a chover

Ezra- Vamos, que está a começar a chover...

Aria- Para onde?

Ezra- Eu quero que vejas como funciona tudo.

Aria- Tudo o quê, o Covil?

Ezra-Sim, se quiseres.

Aria estava surpresa por Ezra lhe quer mostrar o Covil, ela já tinha estado com as meninas mas elas tinham percebido muito pouco, era uma prova para que ela pudesse confiar nele, e o que ela podia dizer, claro que aceitou. Entraram no carro de Ezra e seguiram outra vez para Ravenswood. Em uma hora já estavam no covil, outra vez.

Aria sentou-se num pequeno sofá e estava a olhar para aquilo tudo e começou a chorar. Ezra apercebe-se que ela começou a chorar, senta-se e põe os braços á volta dela.

-Desculpa ter-te arrastado para isto.

-Não, eu prefiro saber tudo do que tu estar sempre a esconder coisas.

-Ok, por onde queres começar?

-Como é que consegues ver o que estamos a fazer?

-O –A tem várias câmaras por Rosewood e noutras cidades tem acesso a às câmaras de trânsito e de vigilância.

-Então estamos sempre a ser vigiados até mesmo na casa de banho?

-Não te preocupes que na casa de banho não- Ezra e Aria começaram-se a rir, pelo ao menos em tanto drama podiam-se rir um bocadinho

-Mas não fazes ideia quem seja- perguntou Aria, era uma pergunta que a torturava á tanto tempo, ela precisava de alguma pequena pista, pelo menos uma pequena.

-Eu já pensei que fosse uma mulher, um homem, sei lá, já pensei tanta coisa, até de vocês, dos pais dela eu desconfiei- suspirou. Aria bocejou, era natural que estivesse cansada depois tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

-Estás com sono- perguntou docemente Ezra.

-Por acaso até estou.

-Queres dormir aqui, este sofá é um sofá –cama, do que irmos outra vez para Rosewood, é que já são 1:00.

-Pode ser, acho que não consigo chegar a Rosewood sem adormecer

Ezra começou a montar o sofá e deu-lhe uma camisola para vestir e deitaram-se, Aria tinha a cabeça encostada no peito de Ezra.

Antes que Aria adormece-se Ezra tinha de lhe fazer uma pergunta, que lhe estava na cabeça depois de ter a certeza que ela estava a salvo.

-Aria, o que tu me disseste quando estavas no covil era verdade, quer dizer não que tu tivesses a mentir mas...

-Infelizmente, é verdade.- começou a chorar- desculpa Ezra, eu não queria...

-Não é culpa, calma-te.- começou a enxugar as lágrimas dela.- Nós havemos de arranjar uma solução. O que estás a pensar fazer?

-Eu não consigo fazer um aborto, é o meu bebé...

-Eu sei, eu também não quero que o faças, estamos justos nisto, eu vou estar sempre ao ter ao lado, sempre.- Ezra deu-lhe um beijinho na testa dela. Nem demoro 2 minutos para os dois adormecerem, era uma imagem muita fofinha, Ezra como a mão na barriga de Aria, a não ser se não tivessem no covil do -A.

Apesar da felicidade haveria sempre alguém que trazia uma escuridão, -A.


End file.
